Impulse with consequences
by NightCody
Summary: Chloe acts impulsively and this brings emotional consequences. After the end of season 3, and when things are getting normalized. ONE-SHOT


**Notes:** Who waits, despairs. I love them, so I wrote what I call an isolated moment in my imagination. You find grammatical errors because Englis isn't my mother tongue, but I hope you can understanding something and like it. Thank you.

 **Impulse with consequences**

One summer night in Los Angeles, those nights when it's the perfect temperature, Chloe and Ella decide to go out to dinner only the two without the other girls; Mazikeen must be orienting things in LUX and Linda should be finishing her consultations. Lucifer didn't appear on that day at the LAPD, which was a rest for Chloe's head. Their relationship was gaining normality again, returning to the level of friendship, the feelings they felt for each other remained intact. So being Trixie stayed in Daniel's house, Charlotte's death still hangs in everyone's head, and being with her daughter will do her great good.

Chloe is just getting dressed, she looks at herself in the mirror and hasn't had that sense of relaxation for a long time, not even when she had that lightning-flashing romance with Marcus. Lucifer is always in her thoughts, she looks at herself and thinks: _"That crazy if he saw me today with this red dress, say above the knee, not to say short, and black high heels. He would harass me as in the first days we met. Would he do it?"_

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the cell phone; Ella is already at the door of her house with the Uber driver to take them. She checks to see if everything is locked and secure and leaves; Ella, when she sees her opening the car door, makes all the compliments and some more to her outfit.

"Please, Ella, don't start. And you look great in that black dress, too."

"Dressed to kill." Chloe gives Ella a glance, implying that they aren't alone, but then both laugh.

"It's going to be a fun night today." Says Chloe hopefully.

Halfway through the path, Chloe remembers missing a thing in the police department causing them to detour the route.

"Sorry dear. I'll be right back, okay."

"OK!"

Chloe greets Richard, the officer on duty. She is descending the stairs of the department when she hears a voice and clutching at something.

Before you head to your desk and try to follow the sounds.

"Come on, give me the change, this time I didn't rob you. You suck money bitch!"

Of course, it could only be one person, Lucifer Morningstar. He doesn't even notice she's there, continuing to curse and smack the snack machine. Chloe watches him, he's a little sugary today, maybe it's because he wasn't there during the day, that she thinks so. That black suit with his white shirt fits like a glove. But today his hair isn't all tidy, he put gel on it but made a rebel pulp that leaves him, sexy. Because of his anger at the snack machine, he runs his hand through his hair, making Chloe even worse.

"LUCIFER!" She screams.

That's when he realizes her presence, and the reaction is as expected, he looks at her with that devilish air, without a shred of shame. Their relationship is still not like the good times, but seeing her dressed this way, he forgets everything; she is devoured by those dark brown eyes.

"Detective ... I mean Chlo ... what are you doing here?" She approaches him, leaning against the snack machine.

"That's what I tell you. You weren't supposed to be in LUX, that's what you said this morning in the message." He is glazed at her.

"Yes, and you, what you do here in this way, you shouldn't be watching a Disney movie with your spawn."

"Not every night has to be the same. I am not you. Now mug the machine with your trick before I regret it." He laughs but tries to restrain himself, not looking too much at her.

"Someone is happy today!"

"So what are you doing here Lucifer?"

"I kept some papers on your desk, I know it's a safe place. Is that you?"

"I came to get an important card that I took out of my wallet and ended up leaving here. And I'm going to have dinner." She says this by closing the door of the machine with her ass, without looking away from him.

Lucifer looks like a scared boy, wondering why she's doing these things. Chloe leans against the machine, she wants to see what your limits of behavior towards her dressed that way, even knowing that she has the Devil in front of her.

He sees that she wants to play, and this time he will not run away; cornering her by putting each of his arms at the ends of the snack machine. Their rapid breathing is notorious, Lucifer brings his lips to her mouth, waiting for approval. Chloe puts a hand on his chest and joins her lips to yours. As always they begin with that simple touch of lips, but Lucifer, who advance to a deeper kiss, now has nothing to lose, she knows he is the Devil and she started it all.

Chloe lets him handle things this time, and the two give a kiss the breathtaking out, forgetting that they still have people at the police station. Ella thinks it's strange the delay; asks the driver to wait and will see what happens. Asking your colleagues for Chloe.

"It's hot here! Uffff!" Ella tries to speak a little louder.

Lucifer opens her eyes and leaves Chloe, pulling away and trying to catch the breath, she is in the clouds but falls to herself when seeing Ella at her side.  
Chloe doesn't know what to say.

"You still want to have dinner with me?" Chloe nods yes.

"So go touch that lipstick, your lips are swollen but it with disappears in an instant." Chloe realizing everything quickly enters the bathroom, after a few minutes it leaves as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright!" asks Ella.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" her eyes search for Lucifer.

"If you're looking for him, it's already gone. He was a bit disconcerted."

Chloe breathes deep but doesn't have the courage to look at her friend, because she knows that Ella will make faces of happiness with what she saw.

"You are in a much better state than he. Believe me."

The two of them are heading towards the car when they see him pass at high speed. Chloe shows concern, because she wants things to stay the way they are, and she knows that her impulse to seduce him will leave a mark.

"Don't be like that we came to have fun and that's what we're going to do. Have fun!" says Ella trying to liven up the environment.

"You're right, he'll be fine." Chloe says with an empty stare, her thoughts are on him. She feels he's messed up with that kiss just like her, but most likely he'll drown the hurt in the girls and the drink.

The dinner goes smoothly, Ella causes Chloe to be able to abstract of the unexpected event in the police station, and the two have much fun. The two stroll along the boardwalk Santa Monica, and decide to go for a ride on the Pacific Park Ferris Wheel.

The two take lots of pictures; already inside the Ferris wheel, the two stand for moments in silence enjoying that landscape splendor, despite being at night.

"Chloe, dear, are you okay?" Ella sees her friend far away.

"Yes, I'm just enjoying the scenery, we're dealing with such horrible situations every day and forgetting that good part of life."

"Only that?"

"Yes, Ella, I'm thinking of Lucifer too, I was the one who provoked that situation, I gave in to my impulses. And I feel bad for it."

"Don't feel guilty, this would happen more day less day. You love each other, everyone has seen it. But we respect your decision."

"It's more complicated than you think, and thank you for listening to me."

"And if we go to the Top Glow, see if we get a giant teddy bear."

And so do the two are in a crazy competition to see who wins; Ella can do better. But she gives the prize to her friend, who thinks she needs more than she needs.

Chloe calls the Uber driver; they are on the sidewalk waiting when they enter the driver asks where they want to go.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, Ella?" Chloe asks, waiting for Ella to solve her inner dilemma; go to LUX or not.

"I think somebody needs this teddy bear more than you do. Don't you think?" Chloe smiles.

"Let's go to the LUX nightclub, please." tells Ella to the driver.

...

They both get out of the car, and they see the queue to enter the club. Chloe is insecure, doesn't even know if he's at the club or at any private party in his penthouse.

"Ella, sorry, but I don't feel like going in there." Chloe clings to the teddy and pouts. Ella gives him one of those iconic hugs.

"Don't be like this, I'm going to call and ask him to come outside."

Ella calls Lucifer, he doesn't answer soon.

 _L: "Miss Lopez, has anything happened?"_

 _E: "No, it's okay, don't worry. We're out by the Lux, you could come here."_

 _L: "We?" for seconds they are silent._

 _E: "Please?"_

 _L: "It's okay, I'll go there."_

Lucifer passes by Mazikeen hastily, this strange reaction and asks Rick to hold the ends, going after him. He crosses the corridors that go to the back door, it's the few times he doesn't feel confident, his feelings consume him.

As soon as he is out of the club lights a cigarette, on reaching the main street he sees Ella leaning in the car watching the little traffic that passes; he whistles and cross the road.

"Where is she?" he says apprehensively.

"She's in there, you two need to talk. Don't argue, huh! I'm outside." Ella tapped her fingers on the glass car and the driver left to let them talk more freely, it was Ella's request; Lucifer gets in the car.

Chloe is looking at the street lights and the moon, not looking at him soon; He also looking at her and appreciating those blue eyes, that angelic air, that doll face. Seeing that she is clinging to a giant teddy bear, finding peculiar and funny. She looks at him suddenly, staring at him.

"I'm sorry I did not say anything as soon as you came in."

"No problem. Because you called me here, this looks like the scene from a movie, your safety and driver from the outside, and we here. Let's close some illegal business that I don't know about." Lucifer manages to make her laugh, breaking the ice between them.

"You and your Luciferness!" she takes it in your hand, making you curious.

"Chloe, what do you want?" he talks in a way trying to hide his feelings.

"Let's get to the point, all right. I want... to... apologize... for what happened today."

"Seriously? I will also be direct, this time wasn't me, was you. Things had been defined, was you who delineated the lines I shouldn't go through, and I agreed thinking that would be the best. And now you've got that attitude." His tone of voice is now angry, he points his finger at her.

Chloe tries to speak, but Lucifer tells her that it's not over yet.

"I was in my corner; give all the space and time that you asked me. I'm also trying to deal with it all, and with everything I feel, you think it's easy, it's not. Now that I was controlling my feelings, you do this. It's worse than going back to square one."

Lucifer stopped talking as the tears streamed down Chloe's face, and surprisingly he lets himself get carried away by the tears, too. She hugged him, he pushes her away.

"Tomorrow things have gone back to what they were, is not it what you want?" He wipes the tears from his face.

"No!" She speaks with all the certainty of the world, leaving him open-mouthed.

"So?"

"We can't ignore the kiss we gave, we both wanted that, no matter what I have the initiative. You accept that we make things easier, but without that, you are constantly talking about sex with me." Lucifer laughs.

"Why do I let you always dictate the rules? I'm the Devil!"

He pulls the teddy from her arms and in a rather abrupt way, pulls her by the waist to him.

"You know I like to break the rules!" he says with that devilish air, pulling her hair out of her face and kissing her in a lascivious way, leaving her with no strength.

"Rest assured we will not have sex here, of course."

Chloe can't utter a word, he seizes the moment and pulls out a few more kisses from her.

Meanwhile, Maze had been forced Ella to tell her what had happened and to be happy for both of them.

A little while later, Lucifer gets out of the car, straightening his hair and shirt. Maze and Ella look at him expecting something.

"Miss Lopez, you can come in now. Don't stare at me like that, I will not say anything." He smiles.

"And the teddy bear? He was for you!" Says Ella.

Lucifer is already crossing the road with Maze behind him when he responds that the bear gets better with Chloe she needs more of him.

They say goodbye and Ella tells the driver to continue traveling. Upon entering the car is faced with Chloe with a hopeful smile.


End file.
